Keep Holding On
by LolaRoll
Summary: Sam's thoughts on her friendship with Danny and Tucker. songfic to Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. i dont own this song or tv show.


When I first heard this song I instantly thought of Danny Phantom so I decided to make a songfic. This is from Sam's point of view and please tell me if you want me to continue this story. Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

Keep Holding On

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in  
_

My insides tightened up when I saw the blow Danny had just taken. Skulker had escaped again, and Danny had to suffer because of it. Danny had woken up when he sensed the ghost and then called us and we met at the park east of Fenton Works. It always pained me to see him get hurt all the time but this is all of our responsibilities, we can't stay thinking all our lives about one little mess up we have to roll with the blows and learn from our mistakes. It was my fault Danny was forced to do this but we all new it was meant to happen and no one can change destiny. Besides this made us stronger were in this together and that's not going to change and I know ill always be at Danny and Tuckers side. There may be times we feel like giving in but we wont we've learned to be stronger then that.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Even though it may feel like it's the end we'll always hold on to hope and be there for each other. And nothing anyone says can change that.

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah_

_We may separate for a little while but we'll always come back together. We'll fight with each other but our friendship will never truly end. We will always stand together and defend this city, the world, and our friendship._

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_"Sam, the thermos!", Danny yelled to me desperately wanting to finish the fight._

_I threw him the thermos so we could finally go home and get some sleep._

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Everything that's happened was meant to its just a matter of waiting for everything to fall into place. Clockwork can control time and change the future but really him "changing" the future was meant to happen so you cant say he can actually change the future._

_La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da_

_I don't know where life will lead us but I know whatever happens, happens for a reason and no one can change that._

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Danny's had hard times and he'll face even harder times in the future but I'll always be there for him like I know he'll be there for me and knowing that is what makes us stronger._

_Keep holding on  
Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

* * *

Hope you liked this I made it in like ten minutes so sorry if it seems rushed. I'm thinking of making another chapter to this only maybe change this chapter around a bit to make it more like a story tell me what you think! 


End file.
